Data de-duplication is used to eliminate duplicative data. Currently, users are able to de-duplicate data utilizing a “side-by-side” approach. However, there are many drawbacks to the “side-by-side” approach. For example, the user interface of the “side-by-side” approach becomes increasingly inefficient and time-consuming as the complexity and size of the data sets increases. For example, first, the data populates a multi-column list (each data set populates one column), then the user searches for the specific data sets to compare, and lastly, using the “side-by-side” approach, the user compares the data. However, the user is limited to comparing and processing only two data at a time.